


Full Disclosure

by destielonfire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Minor Donna Hanscum/Jody Mills, Misunderstandings, Musicals, Popular Dean Winchester, Pride and Prejudice References, well more like boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 00:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11748030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielonfire/pseuds/destielonfire
Summary: Dean's the popular kid, and Castiel's the drama kid who holds a grudge against him due to an incident on his first day of school. They've stayed out of each other's way ever since, until one night Castiel stumbles upon something completely unexpected in the drama room...





	Full Disclosure

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the following prompt I received on tumblr from [imsounoplogetic](http://imsounoplogetic.tumblr.com/):  
> So I recently came across [this video](https://youtu.be/qj4DPXECJsw). And me being the trash that I am, I immediately though of destiel. I was wondering if you could write something base off of this video where Dean is popular kid who Cas thinks is a jerk. Cas is a theatre boy and Cas comes by the rehearsal room and hears Dean singing and is completely shocked?
> 
> Thanks to [captainhaterade](http://captainhaterade.tumblr.com) on tumblr for their beta work!
> 
> I hope you like it!

“Cas? Did you actually hear a word I just said or are you too busy checking out Winchester’s ass?”

Ash’s typical laid-back drawl cut through Castiel thoughts, and he turned to the long-haired boy with a scowl.

“I was _not_ looking at Dean’s ass,” he said, though it sounded more petulant than aggressive.

“Sure you weren’t.” Ash’s raised eyebrows were a pretty good clue that he didn’t believe Castiel at all. “So what did I say, then?” he challenged.

“You were talking about…” Castiel frantically cast his mind back to the last two minutes. Okay, so he had perhaps been looking at Dean. But certainly _not_ at his ass. Not that there was much to look at (or so Castiel had convinced himself). His face, now _there_ was a work of art. Especially those freckles that dusted his nose and cheeks and –

Castiel forcefully cut off that train of thought. Freckles or no freckles, Dean Winchester was a jerk. One of the popular, “cool” kids who looked down on Castiel and his nerdy, geeky friends. He was good at sports, got above average grades (to Castiel’s annoyance) and had a line around the block of boys and girls wanting to date him. Naturally, he only dated the prettiest people, and his circle of friends were similarly aesthetically blessed.

Of course, those things alone would not merit the descriptor “jerk”. Dean’s attitude towards Castiel, however, did. Castiel had transferred to Lawrence High at the start of his senior year, and he’d met Dean on his second day of school, in front of the classroom where Mr. Thompson’s English class was about to start. Dean had been chatting to one of his friends (Castiel would later find out that her name was Bella) and was blocking the doorway.

“Excuse me,” Castiel had said politely, meeting Dean’s ridiculously green eyes. Dean had given him a once-over, making Castiel feel like he was on display in a zoo, before grabbing Bella by the arm and pulling her towards him so Castiel could pass by.

“Sorry, dude,” Dean had said, frowning and looking troubled. Castiel had stepped into the classroom without another word, but he could hear Bella giggling and whispering something to Dean, to which Dean had responded with a derisive snort and a “he’s all yours – not interested.”

Castiel had felt humiliated, and ever since he’d avoided Dean like the plague, scowling at him whenever their eyes met, which usually had the effect of Dean looking down with a tight, unhappy expression. Dean was a shallow jerk, plain and simple, and Castiel wanted nothing to do with him.

The only good thing about him was that he was a member of the school’s LGBT+ Alliance, which was headed by Charlie Bradbury who was also their only mutual friend. But Castiel had always taken care to stay away from Dean during those meetings, and had sometimes avoided them altogether if he knew Dean would be coming. It exasperated Charlie to no end, as she was convinced they’d be great friends if they would only talk to each other and give it a chance.

But she was wrong – they were too different. Getting closer to Dean would only lead to disappointment. It wasn’t worth trying.

“About what, Cas?”

Oh, right, his conversation with Ash. Damn, Castiel really needed to sleep more – he was having a hell of time concentrating lately.

“About who we could cast to replace Bradley as Mal,” Castiel said confidently. He hadn’t been that zoned out, thankfully, and remembered just enough to answer Ash’s question about The Addams Family musical performance the drama club was holding at the end of the year.

Ash regarded him suspiciously for a moment, but then shrugged and let it go. “Yep, so me and Jo were thinkin’ maybe Garth could do it?”

Castiel considered it. “Maybe. But I’m not sure his singing voice is strong enough to carry Mal’s solo songs. Besides, didn’t he say he’d rather work behind the scenes? Last I heard he was helping with lighting and sound. Don’t we have any other candidates?”

“Not really – everyone else either already has a part or is helping out backstage. Yeah, Garth was assisting Kelly but she can probably do it on her own. I don’t see how we got much of a choice. We ain’t got much time left.”

True enough, they couldn’t afford to wait much longer to decide on a replacement for Mal’s part. Why did Bradley’s family have to take him skiing, anyway? Such a dangerous, expensive and completely pointless sport.

Castiel wondered if Dean skied.

Standing up with his now empty lunch tray, Castiel nodded at Ash. “I see your point. I’ll go mention it to Jody and Donna, then. See what they think.”

Ash waved his hand in a lazy salute. “Thanks man, ‘ppreciate it. Oh, and Cas?”

Castiel turned back around.

“You really should give Dean another chance. I know you guys got off on the wrong foot, and I don’t blame you for that, but he really ain’t all that bad once you get to know him.”

“And since when do you hang out with Dean Winchester?” Castiel asked, feeling betrayed. He’d had no idea Ash was even on speaking terms with Dean.

“Since he gave me a ride home in that beautiful car of his ‘bout a month ago when I was stranded here after my sis bailed on me. We got to talking after.” Ash waggled his eyebrows at Castiel. “He really isn’t just a pretty face, y’know. And don’t pretend you don’t think he’s pretty. You’re a terrible liar.”

“So what? The guy’s an arrogant jerk - his looks mean nothing to me. He basically gave me the Darcy treatment on my second day of school, Ash. Before he even knew me! As if I was even interested in him!”

“Yeah and we all know how that story ends, don’t we?” Ash was grinning now. “Look, I ain’t gonna deny that was a dick move, but from what I’ve learned about the guy, he tends to put his foot in it when he’s flustered.” He looked at Castiel pointedly. “Maybe something about you just throws him off his game?”

Castiel had had about enough of this conversation. The memory of their first meeting always left him feeling hollow and in a foul mood, and he needed to keep his spirits up to survive ethics class with Mr. Adler later this afternoon.

“Whatever it is, I’m not interested in finding out. I doubt I’m missing out on much. I’ll see you at rehearsal, Ash.” He walked away before Ash could say anything else.

* * *

Rehearsal had been a somber affair. Jody and Donna did not agree on Bradley’s replacement. Garth had expressed reluctance at taking on the part, preferring to remain backstage, but was prepared to do it if there was nobody else available and willing. Donna had spent the entire time gently trying to encourage Garth to go for it, while Jody felt like it was unfair to push him into something he was uncomfortable with. It had made for a rather tense atmosphere, and everyone had been secretly pleased when the rehearsal was cut short.

Waving goodnight to Donna and Jody, who were walking arm in arm to their car, Castiel crossed the parking lot to the bike stand. When he reached his bike, he noticed a small note pinned to one of the spokes of his back wheel. He grabbed the note, angling it towards the streetlight so he could read the words on it.

_Hey Cas,_

_I don’t know who it was, but someone slashed your back tire earlier. Trust me, if I ever find out who it was, they’re toast._

_I noticed it on my way to get my brother’s bike. I fixed it up temporarily with a dollar bill (saw it in a youtube video once) but you should be careful riding home. Be sure to find a more permanent fix or get a new tire._

_Be safe._

_\- Dean_

Castiel was stunned. Dean was helping him out? When he had absolutely no obligation to do so? But why?

He squatted down to study his back wheel, and sure enough found the hole with the dollar bill. He had no idea if this was a viable fix. Maybe this was some kind of sick prank by Dean to ensure he’d have a horrible biking accident?

No…Dean wouldn’t do that. Castiel felt ashamed he would even think something horrible like that about the other boy. Dean was friends with Charlie and Ash – they wouldn’t befriend someone who would be so profoundly evil as to try and cause a bike accident. Plus, Dean might be a bit of a jerk, but Castiel had never seen him bully someone. Harmless pranks and snarky remarks, sure. But nothing like this.

In the end, it was easy to make up his mind to trust Dean’s words. The first mile was slow going – no sense in being reckless – but Dean’s temporary fix held, and Castiel got home safe and sound.

That night, he fell asleep dreaming of green eyes and freckles.

* * *

The next day, Castiel was determined to swallow his pride and thank Dean for his help. Fate, however, seemed to actively be working against him, because he had no classes with him that day and any time he tried to sneak away from his friends to go and find Dean, they’d engage him in conversation. He didn’t even catch a glimpse of Dean in the cafeteria.

When the bell rang signalling the end of his last class of the day (biology with Ms. Mills – or Jody as she insisted on being called by her “drama kids”), he’d already resigned himself to having to try again tomorrow. Shouldering his backpack, he turned to go, only to be stopped by Jody.

“Hey Cas, can I ask you for a favor?” she looked apologetic and Castiel could already feel himself caving even before he knew what the favor was.

“Yes?”

“Could you please go to the drama room and bring me my copy of the annotated script? I was going to go over it by myself before reviewing it with Donna tonight, but I can’t leave here because I have a detention to oversee.”

The drama room was on the other side of the school, but it wouldn’t take him more than seven minutes to get there.

“Sure, Jody,” Castiel said, “I’ll go get it and come back. Will the detention be held in here?”

Jody beamed at him. “No, in 10.05.”

“Got it – see you there.”

“Thanks, Cas, you’re a lifesaver.”

“Do I get extra credit for this?” he asked cheekily.

Jody snorted. “Not a chance. Nice try, though. Now go on, “ she said, making shooing motions with her hands.

* * *

The drama room was tucked into a corner of the school, in the only part that hadn’t been renovated in the past ten years. It was old, and hadn’t been properly insulated at all. This meant it was cold in the winter and hot in the summer, but it also meant that sound travelled, the echo bouncing off the sparsely furnished room’s walls.

As Castiel turned the corner to the hallway leading to the drama room, his ears picked up on a sound. Was that someone singing? He slowed down and quieted his footsteps, not wanting to disturb the individual and curious as to who they were.

He (the voice was too low to be a girl’s) was singing what sounded like some kind of classic rock song Castiel didn’t recognize. It wasn’t his favorite genre. However, Castiel was impressed. The boy, whoever it was, had talent. Though his voice was somewhat gravelly (not unlike Castiel’s own), it worked well with the song he was singing, and he put a lot of emotion into the melody.

Suddenly, it came to him: This person would be the perfect replacement for Bradley!

Castiel didn’t understand why this person hadn’t joined the drama club yet – maybe he didn’t like acting? Or didn’t think he was any good at it? No matter, with some coaching even the worst actor could be whipped into decent shape. How bad could he be?

Mind racing, planning ways to convince this mystery man to join the drama club and musical, Castiel peeked through the open doorway only to see…

…Dean Winchester. Singing his heart out with his back turned to the door.

Stunned, Castiel stumbled back, and, tripping over his own feet, fell right on his ass. The sound reverberated loudly, making Dean cut off abruptly and turn to face Castiel.

“…Hello? Who’s there?” Dean squinted into the dimly lit hall. Castiel considered running, but it was clear he’d been heard and at this point it would be even more humiliated to run away. So he stood up, dusted off his jeans, and walked inside the drama room.

“Hello, Dean.”

Dean’s eyes widened comically, and Castiel would laugh if he wasn’t so mortified by being caught eavesdropping like some kind of creep.

“I wasn’t…I mean I was gonna knock. It’s not like I’ve been standing here for ages. But I wasn’t expecting…” Castiel trailed off. What could he say to break the tension? It seemed like he was only making things worse.

“Me. You weren’t expecting me.” Dean sent him a tight smile. “Yeah, I don’t blame you, I know I’m not supposed to be here since I’m not a member of the drama club.” There was a pause there, as if he wanted to say more about that.

“Sometimes I just like to come here and, well, sing a bit. I don’t really have any other place I can do that, and I like it.” He was fidgeting now, looking down at his hands. “I figured it wouldn’t hurt to come here when y’all aren’t using it. I would be out of the way and not bother anyone.”

He met Castiel’s eyes, then. “I’m sorry, I’ll just go now.”

Picking up his backpack, he made his way to Castiel, who knew he only had seconds until Dean walked out of that door. He could _not_ let this opportunity to thank Dean for yesterday go to waste.

“Wait!” Castiel grabbed Dean’s elbow gently, quickly letting go as soon as Dean stopped in his tracks.

“I, uh, wanted to thank you. For what you did yesterday. I got home safely and it’s all thanks to you fixing my bike. You didn’t have to do that.”

Dean really smiled at him then, and it lit up his entire face. Castiel couldn’t help but smile back.

“It was nothing, I didn’t really fix it anyway. Just did enough to get you home safe. I’m glad it worked. Oh, by the way,” he continued, expression turning serious. “I _will_ find whoever did that. That shit could’ve gotten you seriously hurt and that is _not_ OK. I think it’s someone from Alastair’s group. That douchebag is always leering at you, and his gang is known for pulling shit like that.”

Castiel was stunned by the fierceness in Dean’s voice. If he didn’t know any better, he would’ve thought Dean felt protective of him. But that couldn’t be, Dean didn’t even _like_ him.

Did he?

“Wait, how do you know he’s always leering at me? I didn’t notice,” Castiel asked, crossing his arms.

Just like that, Dean was embarrassed and fidgety again. “Uh, I just, notice I guess.”

He looked up at Castiel through his lashes. “I notice a lot about you. And I don’t mean to! But I do…you’re kinda hard not to notice, Cas.”

“What? But you hate me, Dean. Why would you pay any kind of attention to me?” Castiel hadn’t meant to say that, but the words came tumbling out anyway. This argument had been a long time coming and why not hash it out right now? The situation couldn’t get any more awkward, anyway.

“On my very first day of school you decided you weren’t interested in me, remember?” It actually felt good to finally say it, to throw Dean’s words back in his face.

Dean looked horrified. “You heard that?”

“Yeah, maybe next time you make fun of me with Bella or some other admirer of yours, maybe watch the volume,” he spat out.

“I…really? That’s why you’ve hated me all this time? Why you give me those looks?” Dean’s tone turned regretful. “I swear Cas, I didn’t mean it like that. Yeah, I said it, and it wasn’t true. I was being a dumbass. My dad was giving me a hard time about liking guys back then, and I wasn’t in a good place. I took it out on you and I shouldn’t have. I’m sorry, Cas.”

He sounded so sincere Castiel felt his resolve to dislike Dean crumbling.

“Truth is,” Dean said, steeling himself, “one look at those gorgeous baby blues of yours and I was a goner. And you probably don’t know this about me, but when I get flustered, I stick my foot in my mouth. A lot.”

Castiel was silent while he digested this information. Dean…thought his eyes were gorgeous? He just couldn’t wrap his head around it.

Evidently, the silence made Dean anxious, because he started babbling. “And y’know, for a while I avoided you because I just didn’t know how to act around you and you were always glaring at me. But then you and Charlie became friends and she and started telling me stories about what a great guy you were, which really didn’t help me get over my stupid crush, by the way. But by then I figured it was too late to approach you, so I just –“

“Wait…you have a crush on me?” Castiel interrupted.

“I…I…” Dean’s shoulders slumped. He looked defeated. “Yeah,” he said, voice soft and uncertain. “I know it’s stupid – we barely know each other. But Charlie talks about you all the time – she adores you. And so does Ash, by the way. But I know you’re outta my league, so…”

“Out of your –” Castiel sputtered. “Are you serious right now? You’re one of the most popular guys in school, Dean! Your friends all look like supermodels. People line up around the block to be with you!”

Dean’s gaze hardened and he narrowed his eyes. “I didn’t pick my friends because of their looks – I actually grew up with Benny, Jo, Bela, and Max and Alicia. We all live in the same neighborhood. As for the other thing, I know people are spreading all kinds of rumors about me, but I haven’t dated – or slept with – anyone in months. I was a bit busy thinking about someone I couldn’t have,” he added pointedly.

Castiel felt chastised. It was obvious now that Dean wasn’t the boy he’d thought he was. Castiel’s hurt pride had allowed that one incident to define his entire opinion of Dean, and that wasn’t fair to him. In fact, he’d been behaving rather like…

“Oh my god,” Castiel said, bursting out into laughter. “ _I’m Elizabeth Bennet!_ ”

Dean looked at him like he’d gone insane as Castiel struggled to catch his breath. His laughing fit did effectively break through the tension, and when Castiel finally recovered, he was smiling fondly at Dean.

“I think it’s my turn to apologize, Dean. I treated you unfairly. You deserved a second chance but I was not prepared to give you one. Can we maybe start over?” He extended his hand.

Dean looked at it for a moment before reaching out and grabbing his hand in a firm shake. A tingle went along Castiel’s spine at the contact.

“I’d like that,” Dean said softly.

“So…” Castiel said, a sly, calculating look on his face. “How do you feel about musicals?”

* * *

It took a lot of begging and a promise to make Dean a homemade pie every week for the coming month, but Castiel managed to convince Dean to take the part of Mal. Turned out he was a natural at acting as well as singing, and didn’t need much coaching in either.

Though their friendship had started out slowly and hesitantly, after a few weeks they were inseparable. Their mutual friends (the number of which grew quickly as their friends found out how much they actually had in common with each other) teased them for it relentlessly, but neither Castiel nor Dean cared what they said.

Dean began a campaign of trying to woo Castiel in earnest by writing a song for him (a success), taking him for a tour at the local apiary (also a success) and introducing him to his favorite movies (mixed success, as Cas fell asleep during Die Hard and Dean was so offended he refused to speak to him the entire day after).

Castiel took it all in stride, kissing Dean on the cheek when he was being particularly sweet and attentive. During movie nights, he would reach over and hold Dean’s hand.

On the night of the musical performance, Dean was a nervous wreck. He was babbling that he couldn’t do it and that his stand in (Garth) should take over. His nerves were so palpable it was infecting the other actors, and Castiel knew he had to do something or things were going to go south very quickly.

“Dean,” he said, grabbing Dean’s face in his hands and turning it towards him. “You’re going out there and you’re going to kick ass. You know how I know that?”

Dean shook his head dumbly.

“Because I told my family out there in the audience that my boyfriend was playing Mal, and that he’s a wonderful singer and a great actor. You wouldn’t want to make a liar out of me, would you?”

“ _Boyfriend?_ ” His voice was almost an octave higher than normal, and Castiel would laugh at that if he didn’t have more important things to do.

Without waiting for another response, he brought their mouths together in a gentle, loving kiss, trying to pour all his feelings for Dean into it.

“Alright you two, break it up! We’ve got a musical to perform!” Donna’s booming voice was enough to break them apart, cheeks red and breathing hard. She grinned and winked at them before disappearing into one of the dressing rooms.

Turning back to Dean, Castiel caressed his cheek. “We’ll continue this later. Now go out there and break a leg.”

The musical was a big success, as was the meeting with Castiel’s family.

Later, Castiel rewarded Dean by taking him to the drama room and kissing him breathless.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. If you liked it, I would really appreciate it if you left a comment and/or kudo.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at [destielonfire](http://destielonfire.tumblr.com).  
> Please come say hi! I love making new friends!


End file.
